the_gazettefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aoi
Yuu Shiroyama 'szerzej znany jako Aoi to gitarzysta the GazettE. Od 2016 prowadzi wytwórnię dotSIX. Historia Urodził się „w wiosce rybackiej”, jak to sam określił. Jest najmłodszym dzieckiem państwa Shiroyama, ma brata starszego o sześć lat i siostrę starszą o dziewięć. Jako nastolatek był zapalonym surferem, prawdopodobnie zaraził go tym brat jego dziewczyny z tamtego okresu, który był surferem. Aoi wziął udział w konkursie surfingowym. Pierwszy raz znalazł się wtedy w magazynie, który był czasopismem surfingowym. Swoją pierwszą gitarę dostał od brata, by kupić wzmacniacz do niej, znalazł sobie dorywczą pracę, gdyż ich ojciec był wiecznie w rozjazdach. Jednak kiedy kupił wzmacniacz, okazało się, że gitara i tak nie działa. Było mu z tego powodu tak przykro, że się popłakał, a jego mama wymusiła na bracie, by dał mu działającą gitarę. Rodzice nie pozwolili mu iść do szkoły muzycznej i wysłali go do takiego liceum, „gdzie wystarczyło, by wpisał swoje imię o nazwisko na egzaminie wstępnym, by zostać przyjętym.”. Twierdzi, iż najbardziej zranił swoich rodziców, rzucając szkołę w pierwszej klasie. Wtedy również sporo wagarował. Przyznał także, że raz, gdy mama próbowała powstrzymać go przed wyjściem z domu, nabił jej siniaka i nie mógł sobie tego darować. Mając dwadzieścia lat, zobaczył w telewizji pewien koncert. Stwierdził, że potrafi grać lepiej i już następnego dnia był w pociągu do Tokio z jedną walizką, po zerwaniu z dziewczyną, bo ta nie chciała z nim jechać w nieznane i z 5000 jenów (ok. 120-150 zł). Rodzice dali mu pieniądze na bilet powrotny myśląc, że szybko wróci do domu. Do the GazettE dołączył dlatego, że Yune przyprowadził go na spotkanie. Uruha był na początku przeciwny dwóm gitarzystom w zespole, ale przegrał i Aoi został przyjęty. Ponieważ zespołowi nie wiodło się na początku najlepiej i musieli pracować dorywczo, i mieszkać w wynajętej ciężarówce, bo tak wychodziło najtaniej, Reita powiedział w rajigaze, że Aoi zachowywał się jak starszy brat. Wspomniał o tym, gdy w jego urodzi wziął jego portfel, zobaczył, jakie papierosy pali, po czym poszedł kupić mu takie, jako prezent. W 2008 roku miał wywiad dla musiQ. Poza słynnym "Ale ja nie jestem gejem!", opowiedział tam też o swoich relacjach z pozostałymi członkami zespołu oraz o rodzinie. Powiedział, że jego każde spotkanie z siostrą kończy się tak, że ona wypomina mu, że zmieniała mu pieluchy, on jej, że zawsze musiała z nim wszędzie chodzić i ludzie myśleli, że jest jej dzieckiem, a go to śmieszyło. Powiedział również, że jego szwagierka ujawniła mu, że jego brat czasem zamyka się w pokoju i coveruje ich piosenki. W 2009 roku Aoi chciał odejść z zespołu, oficjalnie przez swoją niską samoocenę. Robił wszystko, by pozostali sami go wyrzucili: upijał się, olewał próby, itp. W końcu doszło do kłótni pomiędzy nim a Uruhą, co spowodowało szczerą rozmowę i Aoi został. Czternastego listopada 2010 roku na swoim starym Twitterze wyraził opinię o Vocaloidach. Zastanawiał się, jak można porównywać ich do prawdziwych artystów. Wielu ludzi z tego powodu zaczęło pisać mu nieprzyjemne komentarze, dlatego usunął tego Tweeta i napisał: "Próbowałem poszukać trochę o Vocaloidach, ale niektórzy powiedzieli mi, że już za późno. To prawda, na początku sądziłem, że to coś, jak automat perkusyjny. Ale to nie to samo, co ekspresja ludzi, a zresztą, nie mogłem więcej o tym poczytać. To samo tyczy się ludzi, poglądy są różne. Dziękuję^^.". Napisał też, że posłuchał Hatsune Miku i melodia nie jest zła, jest chwytliwa, tylko dla człowieka niemożliwe jest śpiewanie takim głosem. W 2011 roku na festiwalu zorganizowanym przez wytwórnię, spróbował swoich sił jako wokalista w formacji 'aoi with bon:cra-Z. Czwartego sierpnia 2011 usunął Twittera, pisząc: "Dziś odejdę z Twittera. Przepraszam wszystkich za kłopot. Do wszystkich, którzy mnie followują: "Następnym razem spotkajmy się na scenie, okej?", do wszystkich będących na Twitterze: "Dziękuję Wam za spędzanie ze mną czasu." Naprawdę jestem wdzięczny wielu ludziom, których spotkałem. Aoi, the GazettE". Już w grudniu tego samego roku znów założył Twittera oraz stronę na Facebooku. Jednak ujawnił to dopiero dzień przed dziesięcioleciem zespołu. Wielu ludzi sądziło, że konto jest fałszywe, lecz Aoi napisał, coś, co miało udowodnić, że to naprawdę on. Ponadto, o koncie poinformował STAFF. W kwietniu 2014 roku na swoim Twitterze udostępnił link do strony internetowej kolegi po fachu. Strona okazała się zawirusowana. Aoi nie wytrzymał faktu, że w oczach fanów jest teraz „hakerem” i „kryminalistą”, i porzucił Twittera, przestając obserwować kogokolwiek, w tym Yune. Oficjalnie nie dodawał nic do września tego samego roku, jednak tak naprawdę, nieustannie edytował swój opis na Twitterze zamiast dodawać Tweety, a zamiast dodawać zdjęcia - zmieniał ikonkę. Dwudziestego ósmego września dodał normalny wpis i wrócił na Twittera. W 2015 roku, po ujawnieniu looku do DOGMA, fani zaczęli pytać go, dlaczego jako jedyny z zespołu nie ma pomalowanych ust na czarno - stwierdził, iż jest na to za stary. Pierwszego czerwca 2016 roku założył własną wytwórnię. Ukrywał to przez rok. Dopiero pierwszego czerwca 2017 na swoim Instagramie (ujawnił swoje konto tuż po piętnastoleciu), dodał zdjęcie kwiatów od Nisy (gitarzysty zespołu Rave), pisząc, że ukrywał to, ponieważ stwierdził, że byłoby lepiej, by ludzie tego z nim nie wiązali. Napisał również, że zależy mu na wspieraniu muzyki zespołu, który pokochał i że pisze o tym wszystkim, bo rok minął bezproblemowo. Dane personalne Dane osobowe są prywatną sprawą członków zespołu. Na międzynarodowych forach można jednak często natknąć się na informację, iż prawdziwe imię i nazwisko Aoi'ego to 城山　優 (Shiroyama Yuu). Potwierdzenie tego można znaleźć na oficjalnej stronie jego wytwórni, gdzie jako właściciel widnieje właśnie „Shiroyama Yuu”. Poprzednie zespoły * Mervilles → Artia Charakter Wkrótce... Wygląd na przestrzeni lat w zespole Wkrótce... Ulubione Wkrótce... Kategoria:Gitarzyści Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1979 Kategoria:Członkowie zespołu